Justice Lords : Ressurection
by The Storyteller993
Summary: The defeat of the Justice Lords turned the world upside down. Seeing only a world fallen apart Supergirl plans to bring the Justice Lords back. But not the classic one , no her very own version. Can Superman , Batman and Wonder Woman save Supergirl from the dark path or will they have to do the ultimate sacrifice to save her . Justice League belongs to DC .
1. Prologue : A New Day

_**And were on ! And this is my newest project from the Dc animated series Justice with one of my favorite episodes " A Better World " . Yep this will be a Justice Lords fic with many surprises . With that being said The Storyteller993 brings to you Justice Lords : Ressurection . See ya next time .**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue : A New Day**_

" As of today the tyranny of the Justice Lords ends . I Superman from a different world helped you people of this world to regain youre freedom back with the help of my Batman , Wonder - Woman , Green Lantern , Flash , J'onn J'onzz and Hawkgirl said Superman giving a speech to the people of Earth 50 .

" I would also like to thank Lex Luthor who helpped us with the disruptor power gun taking away there very own powers , which the Justice Lord abused off " said Superman again .

" Superman , Superman over here " said a news reporter to him .

" Yes , what is youre question ?" asks Superman .

" Now that five of the Justice Lords have been captured my question is what will happen with Lord Batman ?" asked the news reporter .

" I can answer that question " said someone fron behind revealing to be Lord Baman appearing out from his Batmobile .

Everyone including the Justice League were surprised to see Lord Batman here . Going straight at the stage , Lord Batman takes the microphone and starts to speak .

" Everyone here ,knows very well who i am and what have i done . There is no surprise that everyone is still wondering if i should be trusted or not . Well maybe my actions will " said Lord Batman .

Next thing everyone saw was Lord Batman on his knees with his arms behind his neck . Everyone understood aand one officer put his handcuffs on Lord Batman .

With that being done the judge let Superman to give his final words on the sentencce for the Justice Lords before they leave to there own world .

" Now before i go my punishment for these villains is ... life in prison for life and with no second chances of ever to be released . Thank you i wish you all goodbye " said Superman leaving the stage with people calling and cheering there name one last time until Batman opens a portal that sent the Justice League back to there world with Luthor behind them .

Lord Batman was put inside the police van and was sent to prison where his other members were .

In the crowd a teen blonde female was not happy at what she was seeing . She looked liked she was about to do something reckless because the Justice Lord's dinasty has ended .

" Was this the right thing to do ? Today might be a new day . But i fear that tommorow armageddon will start and every crook and villain will be glad to restart there activities , now that the Justice Lords are no more " said the blonde female to herself .


	2. The Aftermath Part 1

_**Chapter 1 : The Aftermath Part 1**_

Two months have passed since the Justice Lords have been sentenced to life in prison and everything in a very long time , looked like things have returned back to normal .

Except for one thing , crime . Now that the Justice Lords are no more the criminal activity rise up once again . Crooks , Bank Robbers and even Mafia gangs have returned from were they left .

Walking down the streets ,the teen blonde female stops and sees not very far away a gang of crook robbing an older woman .

" Hand over everything you got if you dont want to get hurt grandma " said one of the crooks .

" Leave her alone "said the teen blonde female appearing behind the gang of crooks .

"Well now , what do we have here ?. Man youre hot , how about you and me have some fun tonight "said the crook .

"How about this instead"said the blonde teen female punching the crook really strong in the face , making him fall down on the ground .

"Ouch that really hurt . Okay that does it get her" said the crook trying to get up from the ground . The other crooks tried to punch her kick her but neither one of them was able to do it .

But the blonde teen did everything the crooks tried to do to her kicking and punching them . One of them was able to grab her from behind , and when everything looked good for the crooks the tables have been turned again .

The crooks were surprised to see that this girl can fly . The crook who grabbed her behind got really scared seeing himself in the middle of the sky .

" Please let me down " said the crook crying to the blonde female . She goes back down and throws of her back the crook to his friends making all of them to fall on the ground .

"Who are you ?"said one of the crooks .

" Me ? Who else ? Supergirl you idiot " said Supergirl to the crook . The cops appeared shortly after thanking Supergirl for helping out in these dark days when crime activity rose back from the ashes .

Supergirl leaves this time flying . Lookking from the sky she sees that there many more other criminals enjoying there freedom after the Justice Lords have been defeated .

" Two months have passed and this happens ? Is there nothing that can be done to stop them ?"asks Supergirl to herself .

" Dammit if my cousin was still here , he would have showed them what happens when you break the law " said Supergirl .

Supergirl was mad , very mad she really wanted to do something with this world that has fallen to pieces . After a little whille Supergirl lands down in front of her house looking around if somebody saw her landing down . She was in luck nobody saw her this time around .

Her house was nothing special , just a regular normal house from the inside and outside so nobody could know that Supergirl lives here .

Getting inside her house , Supergirl take off her clothes and enters the shower room . The water was falling down on her beautifull sexy body making her feel much better .

" Ahh , this is much better " said Supergirl feeling better taking a shower to clear her minds of her problems .

Geeting out from the shower with a towel on her body Supergirl puts herself on the couch and opens the tv seeing the same old boring stuff she seen in two months . Crime after crime after crime , nothing else .

Bored she closed the tv and goes in the kitchen to make herself a sandwich . Just then the door is being heard , making Supergirl wonder who could it be .

"Who is it ?"asks Supergirl .

" Please help me , three guys are after me trying to do something bad to me " said a girl knocking really loud at the door .

Hearing this Supergirl opens the door and is shocked to see all the clothes the girl was wearing torn to pieces . Grabbing the girl who was about to fall down , made Supergirl wonder why did this world has become such a mess with the defeat of the Justice Lords .

Supergirl was about to close the door when three guys the girl spoke off appeared blocking the door to be closed.

"Hello , can we come in ?! "said one of the the guys to Supergirl.

" No"said Supergirl trying to close the door only for her towel to be grabbed by on he the guys . Seeing her exposed Supergirl tries to cover her body , but at the same time she and the girl she tried to save found themselves pinned down on the floor with the guys on top of them .

" Get off me " said Supergirl to the guy that was on top of her .

" Only after me and my friends have some fun with you two ladies" said the guy who was on top of Supergirl .

"Youre making a big mistake"said Supergirl .

" And who is gonna stop us ? Huh ? The Justice Lords are gone and every crook in the entire world is not afraid anymore to break the law at all" said the guy to Supergirl .

Supergirl was about to speak backwhen she hears something and turns her head and sees the other girl with all her clothes of with the other two guys starting to lick every inch of her body and not after a long time the two guys undress themselves and stuck there manhood inside the girl , grossing out even Supergirl not being able to watch anymore , but she heard all the screaming and begging the girl was making .

Supergirl hated so much what the world has turned into a living nightmare after the Justice Lords have been defeated .

" What happen to this world ? Is this the future ?"said Supergirl to herself . Then Supergirl has a short flashback with her cousin telling her something which he thinks it's the right thing to do .

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **"** **Clark are you sure you did the right thing choosing this path ?** **"**_ _**asks Supergirl .**_

 _ **" What do you mean ?**_ _ **"**_ _ **asks Lord Superman like he already didn**_ _ **'t know .**_

 _ **" You know thew whole new world youre trying to build**_ _ **" said Supergirl .**_

 _ **" Yes , i choosed the right path the day i took out president Luthor . And believe me one day youl willl understand that if you really wanna bring peace then you musty cross the line**_ _ **" said Lord Superman .**_

 _ **Flashback ends .**_

Supergirl understood now what his cousin was telling her that day and without any emotion left on her face she turns her head to the guy in on top of her using her heat vision to get him off her .

Meanwhille the other two guys were busy pleasuring themselves that they didn't heard the scream behind them and Supergirl behind there backs getting ready use her heat vision again .

Outside a cop was doing his round when suddely he hears an explosion and some screams . The cop noticed were the screams were coming from and rushed fast to see what is happening .

What the cop saw inside made the cop to pue seeing burn alive people and blood on the walls . Next thing he noticed inside the house was the back of a naked girl on her feet looking at the corpses that were laying down .

" Hey what the hell , happend here ?" asked the cop the naked girl who was in front of him .

" Nothing much officer , i had some problems with my guests" said Supergirl to the cop turning her head to him blood on her face and a big happy smile creeping the cop .

 _ **To be continued ...**_

* * *

 ** _And there you have it the prologue and the first part of Justice Lords: Ressurection story . What will happen next ? Well stay tunned next time to find out , please dont forget to review . And with that being said The Storyteller993 is out . See ya all next time and peace._**


	3. The Aftermath Part 2 & First Member

_**And we returned with the next chapter Justice Lords : Ressurection . So far it seems that Supergirl is heading to the same path as her cousin Lord Superman . And who are the rest of the Justice Lords members she is gonna recruit . Well youre gonna find out just about ... now .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Aftermath Part 2 & First Member**_

" I hope i did the right thing ?" asked Supergirl . A week ago Supergirl was almost raped in her very own house by some guys who believed that with no dangerous meta - human like the Justice Lords sent for life in prison for there so called idea of a better world . Meaning that killing other villains or criminals is the final and best solution for a world of peace .

Those guys that tried to rape Supergirl should have think twice before Supergirl decided to show no mercy to them by killing them with her heat vision .

Supergirl was not arested for what she did since everyone , since she always made the right choises in life unlike her cousin . But many neighbors believed she might end as a monster also . Her only option was to leave her house and never return .

Flying in the air Supergirl passed the meta - human prison . But then she turnd around to pay a visit to her cousin .

Supergirl knew that the only way she could see her cousin was by speaking with him at the window cell since visitting the Justice Lords was against the prison rules .

Lord Superman was in bed wearing the orange costume prison outfit looking at the ceiling . Lord Superman believed that this was a nothing else then a crime for the one who tried to make in his own words a better world .

" Clark ? Clark it's me Kara " said Supergirl surprising Lord Superman appearing at the prison window .

" What are you doing here ? You might have problems speaking with me" said Lord Superman to his cousin .

" I need advise . Please il leave very fast just please i need youre advise on something i did " said Supergirl . Thinking for a minute Lord Superman nods that he is gonna listen to what his cousin has to say .

Supergirl explained what she did and what happen with the world after the defeat of the Justice Lords .

Lord Superman was not surprised that crime was back on tracks . And hearing that Supergirl ended some crook's life in order to save someone was something he would have never thought his cousin will do .

" One i knew this will happen after my team was defeated . But i never would have guessed you would kill in order to save a innocent life . You did the right thing and i advise you to keep on doing this maybe youl bring a better world then i did after i killed Luthor . " said Lord Superman to his cousin .

" You know something Clark ? Youre right i should continue this and stop feeling worse" said Supergirl feeling much better when her cousin praised her for what she did .

" Then release me and my team . That way we shall rebiild this world from the ashes " said Lord Superman .

" Forget it Clark . Youl stay locked in this place with the rest of the Justice Lords for failing this world to be at peace " said Supergirl.

" Are you insane ?" asked Lord Superman almost yelling at his couain for what she just said .

" No but do you believe the world will change if i release you guys ?" asks Supergirl.

" Yes it will change " said Lord Superman .

" Wrong letting the Justice League defeat you guys meant that you were to weak to keep on leading this world , so now i 'm gonna lead it with my team and prove that we are much supperior then you and youre team " said Supergirl .

" Hahahaha , team ? Dont make me laugh you need the best of the best . You cant pick someone like that so easy" said Lord Superman .

" Youre right it's not easy . That is why i am gonna choose only the best of the best . Be glad that i am letting you and youre team alive because of the history we have " said Supergirl leaving his couson to rotten in prison .

 _ **Alaska ...**_

We see Supergirl at the former base pf Lord Superman far away in Alaska . Supergirl was changing iin her new costume similar with her previous blue and red . But this one was white and black jusy like her cousin .

Looking at herself in mirror Supergirl liked what she was seeing and now that she changed her outfit she left the base to look for members of the new Justice Lords .

 _ **Gotham ...**_

We see many old school mafia cars parked in front of old toy factory . Inside a meeting was taking place with the most powerfull mobsters Gotham has ever seen and had .

Two mafia families were discussing how to take over Gotham and split it with the other families now that this city has lost his so called protector Lord Batman .

" You were not being followed?" asked a chubby man who appeared to be the don . His outfit was a black outift with blacblack shoes .

" Dont worry , nobody is safe in this town , now that Batman is gone " said a young man from the other family . He was the don also but his outfit was white suit , black shoes and with a red rose on his pocket .

None of the groups realized that on the darker corner of the ceiling a figure was looking at them. This mysterious fellow was wearing aan outfit almost similar to Dick Grayson when he was know as Robin . But with no cape , the only thing was a red bat symbol on his chest . He also was wearing a brown jacket and a red mask covering his entire face .

He was none other then the Red Hood a very dangerous assasin Batman has fought in the past . Red Hood was here only for one reason toto kill the two mafia families . In both his hands he was holding pistols and was ready to break the party until ...

The ceiling of the old building factory wqs being open and in the middle of the air appeared was a a beaufitull female flying , it was Supergirl .

The two head of the mafia families were surprised seeing Supergirl here and looked at each other like blaming the other one that this was a setup .

Red Hood was not surprised he was only confused why would Supergirl appear in Gotham and why is her outfit so different .

Supergirl lands on the ground and start speaking :

" Wow , look at this place . It's filled with junk this world dosent need " said Supergirl .

" Did you called her ?" asked the chubby mafia don .

" Youre insane . Why would i call Supergirl here , i bet you did " said the young mafia don .

" Easy there fellows . None of you called me , i came here by myself with one and only one thing in mind "said Supergirl .

" And that is ?" asked the chubby mafia don .

" Kill you all . And the name is Lord Supergirl " said Supergirl rushing at them and started to punch every mafia member with her fist .

The heads of there families decided to team up in order to defeat Supergirl . And just like that the hitmen of both groups tried to shot Supergirl down with there Ak - 47 and there Thompson gun .

But it was usless against Supergirl , the bullets didn' t injured her at all . In fact it made her even more determined to finish all of them so she started to use her heat vision melting all there weapons so they will no be able to protect themselves .

The groups advance at her with thwre knives and some with the punches . Still useless against Supergirl breaking there arms and whille the gang members were screaming in pain that didn' t made Supergirl show any sign of mercy when shshe ripped body parts from them , like hands , legs and even there heads .

Mercy was no longer in her language scarying a little even Red Hood seeing the formwr superhero turned evil .. BuBut then again Red Hood was not different from her also , not showing mercy to his targets .

" Hey do something about her " said tue chubby mafia don .

" What do you want me to do , it's not like i can fight a meta - human " said the young mafia don .

" Youre useless " said the chubby mafia don .

" Aww , dont feel bad . Both of you are useless said Supergirl charging at both of them and with no effort she rips off both there hearts out leaving a trail of blood when botht the dons fallen down dead on the ground .

" Aww , dont die yet i wanna play some more " said Lord Supergirl wanting to torture them alot more .

" Dammit i guess i forgot to restrain myself a little " said Lord Supergirl. Lord Supergirl then turns around and looks at the ceiling straight were Red Hood was .

" Hey , how much longer will you hide ?" asks Lord Supergirl. Hearing that Supergirl knew where Red Hood was hidding he goes down and was in front of the murdereer that took down to crims families down all by herself .

" I never believed youl cross the line " said Red Hood to Lord Supergirl.

"Times are chainging Red Hood " said Lord Supergirl.

" I should be honored that the one that screwed my mission knows my name " said Red Hood . Then Red Hood was grabbed by the neck and was smashed in a wall .

" You know , i could kill you here also and i would not feel anything at all " said Lord Supergirl . Red Hood tried to break Lord Supergirl ' s grip bbut he couldnt because he was never a meta - human with that kinda strenght and power .

" Then do it .Why waste youre time with someone like me ?" asks Red Hood .

" Because i have a better idea . I want you to be part of my team "said Lord SupergirlSupergirl releasing Red Hood .

" You want me to join your team ?"asked Red Hood coughing a little from Lord Supergirl's strong grip aroung his neck .

" Because youl have much more oportunity taking down criminals joining my cause " said Lord Supergirl.

" Ohh , and what cause is that ?" asked Red Hood .

" To ressurect the Justice Lords and to make a better world again " said Lord Supergirl.

" Ohh and what its it to me ? " asks again Red Hood .

" Well one youl still be alive and take down more criminals . Or you would rather prefer to end you right here and right now" said Lord SupergirlSupergirl getting ready to use her heat vision on Red Hood if he declines her offer to join .

Seeing that LoLord Supergirl was ready to kill him with her heat vission Red Hood says :

"Since i value my life it's a deal , but i will do it my way " said Red Hood .

" Then welcome to my world Lord Red Hood " said Lord Supergirl to him .

* * *

 _ **And there you have it the newest chapter Justice Lords : Ressurection . Supergirl commited her second crime in the name of justice and rercruited her first Justice Lord member Red Hood . What will happen next and who will be the other Justice Lords members . Find out next time . With all that being said dont forget to review and follow and see ya all next time and be safe The Storyteller993 is out .**_


End file.
